


A SebaCiel Work

by dustyrest



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyrest/pseuds/dustyrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short yaoi thing I might add to and actually make a thing?? Yeah I am making it a thing because of nice comments</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian had a lonely desk in a room, occupied by none but himself. His master had given him this room, along with his own bedroom, but without a need to sleep, the demon was most frequently in the little office - if in either of the rooms. This was where he spent time when the child was sleeping. In the day time when he was having his naps, he spent time helping the servants and doing his cleaning jobs. At night he was in solitude. Everyone was asleep. With nothing to do when Ciel was not needing him, Sebastian spent a lot of time writing things down and passing the time… He wrote stories - fantasies, really - most of which were dirty and all of which were about Ciel. He wrote about his day, about the cats he found.. about important current events of plans for Ciel’s day.. He wrote about his ideas and thoughts.. and all of his writings were kept away neatly in the compartments of his desk.

Sebastian did not only come to his room to write, though. Often he came inside and sat thinking about his young master. After putting him to bed, he thought over his irresistible body, and his cute actions, and the teasing way he did /everything./ Every day it became harder for the demon not to do something he would regret. He wanted to slam him against a wall and grind his heavy hips against Ciel’s small ones. He wanted to kiss his soft lips and taste his mouth with his tongue as he moaned. He wanted to fuck him into his mattress until he was unconscious, and finally he wanted to hold and cuddle him and nurse and baby him until he was all well again. So, to try and keep his hands off of the boy and not do those things, Sebastian sat and imagined and got himself off alone. A demon’s imagination was vast, incredible, and especially boundless.

At this very desk Sebastian was sat now, sitting up straight in his dark, wooden chair, which matched the wood of his desk, and other small, boring decorations in the small room. His black jacket had been hung up nicely on a rack. His trousers had been pulled down, along with his boxers, and the demon’s hand was on his dick.

It was past midnight, and Ciel was fast asleep. Sebastian had given Ciel a bath before putting him to bed. Ciel was being stubborn before his bath, not wanting to have one, but the demon had insisted that he needed one, and finally had gotten the child into the warm water. Ciel's mood improved as he relaxed in the tub and watched the soapy bubbles float around him. Sebastian remembered the cute way his body had been submerged, and only his slim shoulders and cute face were exposed to him. As always, the demon had taken special care to clean all of him. He scrubbed through his soft, dark hair, making bubbles drip down from his head which the child would so sweetly pick up and play with. Sebastian remembered as Ciel blew some of the bubbles at him, and then had reached out to rub them into his clothed chest. He had to cover his mouth as a small gasp passed through his thin lips. "Damn.." He groaned lowly. A hand slipped down to his thigh and he rubbed over his white skin in circles for a moment before he reached over a bit and grabbed his half-hard member. He began to pump up and down gently.

Sebastian had rinsed out the child's hair then and went on to clean his body. His skin was perfect; pale and slippery with a soft peachy tint from being in the steamy water. Sebastian's hands and a collection of soap and bubbles glided over the flesh so easily. Ciel's eyes closed so trustingly as Sebastian washed over him, cleaning his small arms, and light chest, and perfect, sweet neck.

Sebastian began to moan as he stroked his length quickly, biting his lip to keep back his sounds even though no one could hear him.

From outside his warm room there was a loud clap of thunder and lightning. The demon did not react to it but to remember that little Ciel was afraid of thunder. He paused for a moment from pleasuring himself to listen out for little feet on the hallway. His ears were perfectly tuned to all of the sounds Ciel made. After a few moments, though, there was no such sound. Sebastian returned to his previous work then, moving his hand faster on his erection and letting out sounds now. The thunder continued, growing closer. He had better hurry up. After each flash of light or loud roar of sound, the demon listened out for Ciel. He would likely wake up soon. He may even be in his bed now, too afraid to roam the dark halls and look for comfort. Sebastian bit his lip and came into his hand as he imagined the small Earl playing in the tub again, gasping his name lowly.

"Young Master..."


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel was dressed in his familiar white nightshirt, missing underwear as usual, as the shirt covered him completely. He laid on his back in bed, tucked in carefully with warm, fluffy covers. His small hands held on lightly to the sheets at his sides as he slept. His mouth hung open peacefully and a thin line of saliva dripped form one corner of his lips and onto the pillow. All was at peace with the Earl until a nearing thunderstorm began to bother him.  
Rain started to pour quite suddenly outside and seemed to disturb the male in his sleep. He made a small whine and rolled half way onto his side, facing opposite the window. His body relaxed in the new position quickly and he was resting again when thunder and lightning began to accompany the rain.

Ciel did not wake right away. His unconscious form curled up and his hands went to his chest and gripped the covers there more tightly. He whimpered softly in his slumber, and his little brow twitched.  
"Crash!"

Yellow light split the sky outside of the child's window, followed immediately by a massive clap of thunder. Ciel made a cry and bolted upright. He looked immediately towards the window where another streak of lightning lit up the sky and then picked up his covers to hide himself as the sound of thunder rushed after to scare him.

"Sebastian.." He needed his butler. Sebastian was tall and large, and Ciel believed that there was nothing he could not do. He had Sebastian stand near his bed, or lay with him until he fell asleep often when he felt unsafe, and right now, he wanted him badly.

Ciel, after working up courage, forced himself from his large bed and ran to find Sebastian. His naked feet hit the floor with a soft sound and immediately went off along the floor out of his room. They followed the hallways to the stairs, and down another hallway, and another until they stopped at their destination. Ciel's stomach shrunk each time he saw lightning and made squeaks or yelps or gasps whenever he heard loud thunder. Lifting a fist, he knocked on Sebastian's bedroom door, assuming he was there. "Sebastian!" 

Sebastian heard from his small office the sound of Ciel's voice and his fist banging against the door of his bedroom just one room away. He was writing about his fantasies after having cleant himself up and had been rather waiting for the frightened Ciel to come and find him. He stood from his desk right away and exited from his office upon finally hearing him.

There was the object of his lust, standing just more than four feet at his door a few paces away, trembling and calling his name. "Young master." Sebastian said from where he stood. The child turned his head quickly towards the sound of his butler's voice, and after lightning revealed the silhouette of his form to him, hurried to be by his side. Sebastian bent down a bit to look at the child, red eyes alight in the otherwise pitch black hallway. "Did you need me?" He asked, playing innocent. He did not want to embarrass the stubborn child. Ciel put on a brave face and began to speak until a loud roar of thunder interrupted him - "I... was just coming get you because I cou -" He gasped and hurried forward, running into Sebastian. He hid his face against his warm body and shut his eyes. "I am frightened!" Sebastian scooped up the light child easily. "Lay in bed with me until it's over! I-it's an order."

Sebastian nodded obediently to the order he was given and began to walk towards Ciel's own room. He held him against his chest as he walked swiftly, letting the child hide against him as he pleased. He felt him trembling in his arms, and grabbing at his shirt lightly. He squirmed when he heard a loud sound of thunder. If Sebastian wasn't paying such careful attention to the Earl he could easily drop him by mistake. He listened to his rugged breathing all the way to his bedroom door until he could step past the open door and then close it behind them. 

The demon carried Ciel to the bed and laid him down in the centre. Ciel still clung to his clothing as he tucked him in securely to make him feel safe. Children could be psychologically comforted that way, he knew. He sat down on the bed beside him then, and watched as Ciel rolled onto his side and pushed his face into his thigh. A small, hesitant arm slipped across his thigh and wrapped around it gently before it's weight rested upon it and Ciel drew himself closer. Sebastian let Ciel rest and lay as he pleased.

"Do you wish for me to stay with you, young master?" Sebastian asked. He looked down at the arm over his thigh from where it rested. It was so close to his crotch, so high up his leg. Sebastian felt that if he breathed hard enough and shifted just from breath, he could slide Ciel's limb up and have him touch him there. He would not do so, though. Though his desires and lusts were /so/ strong, they had to be handled very carefully.

"Yes." Ciel answered him, pulling the demon from his thoughts. Red eyes looked to Ciel's small shoulder and back now and watched as them as the child shifted. He gasped as there was another loud crash of thunder, and then continued. " - Just until the storm is over."


	3. Getting through the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter about Sebastian's lusts and fantasies for him to suffer through in thought as Ciel sleeps.

The storm rolled on for hours after Ciel had gotten his demon to protect him from the fear it caused, but he fell asleep even so. He kept his head rested against the side of Sebastian's lap and his arm around his thigh. Sebastian, after carefully thinking through the pros and cons of doing so, had decided to stroke Ciel's hair and rub over his ear to soothe him as he fell asleep. At first the stubborn child resisted it and told Sebastian to stop, but after a few moments he asked in a sleepy, slightly grumpy voice for him to continue. The ministrations put the child quickly to sleep.

Sebastian sat up now in the bed - the only one awake at the house. His red eyes saw through the dark and were rested on Ciel's sleeping form. He was breaking in and out so gently and peacefully now and looked just like a baby. He was so pure, and innocent, and perfect. Sebastian closed his eyes, now resting the hand that was petting Ciel on his slim shoulder.

The hand raised and fell with the boy's peaceful breathing.

Sebastian was alone with his thoughts once more and found himself growing lustful and wanting once more, only this time, he had Ciel's small body right next to him, touching him, even. He let out a soft sigh and began to move the hand that was on Ciel's shoulder, rubbing very gently along the boy's arm. Ciel sighed in his sleep, seeming to like the soft motion, which pleased Sebastian. Feeling very confident because of the positive reactions from him, he continued touching over him, taking care to be gentle and sweet. The demon's cheeks were hot and coloured in with red. Ciel was so near him, and so cute, his arm innocently wrapped around his leg and so close to his private part. Sebastian shifted slightly and sat up straighter before letting his hand adventurously run along Ciel's waist.

"Sebastian.."

The demon's hand stilled when he heard his name, afraid that he might have woken his young master. He leant down and peered closer to him, praying that he hadn't woken the child. He would likely whine at him and become cranky and unhappy and make Sebastian leave his bed. After all, the thunder had stopped so he young master no longer needed him.

Ciel did not make another sound, though, and showed no signs and waking, so Sebastian returned to touching him, being as gentle as ever. He rubbed his soft skin with his hand over the boy's soft, warm nightshirt. He looked so inviting and sweet and the demon wanted him. He could feel himself beginning to grow hard, and heat pooled in his stomach the same way it was pooling under his cheeks. '/This is such a horrible thing to do/,' he thought, but Ciel was so irresistible.


End file.
